Fusion!
by redsquidz
Summary: Joey's out on an adventure and decides it's time to test out Professor Hemlock's new Fusion Bracelet!


**This story was inspired by the image associated with it, which is not my work but is (along with a number of other poke-fusions) available to the public for sharing. It, in turn (along with a number of the others, I imagine), was inspired by a website that fused pokemon sprites - if you want to check it out, just do a google search for "Pokemon Fusion" and it should have "alexonsager" as part of the URL. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Onix, the rock-snake pokemon. It consumes large boulders and leaves tunnels underground that are used as homes by Diglett. While asleep, not even an earthquake will wake it."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief and uncovered the Dex's speaker. He had just slid down the gravelly side of a hill to get back to Route 103 and had stumbled across the giant pokemon sleeping against a cliff wall. Not even Flames would be a match for it if it had been awake.

He dusted off his pants and crept past the creature, watching his footing over the loose stones. The level-area by the cliff was fairly small, so he was still concerned, even if Dex had said it would be nearly impossible to wake up. He still wanted to get away from the pokemon as quickly as he could though, just in case.

Joey stepped further out from the wall looked down the hill again to find a way to continue, but the ground quickly gave way to sharp gravel and Joey didn't want to get scraped up. He'd have to go down through the forest after all. Joey had avoided it because the shrubs and bushes were so close together that climbing down had been slow and annoying, but at least there were plenty of things to hold onto and he wouldn't slip.

Joey crouched down to balance himself better on the silty gravel and crept over to the bushes, but the ground suddenly slid and he lost his footing! Joey scrambled, spreading out his arms and legs to keep in contact with as much of the ground as possible, and was able to maneuver his foot into a big-leafed plant close by. The plant stopped him from sliding, but began to move around below his foot and let out a loud screech - another pokemon!

Joey pushed himself away from it and, grabbing at the base of some weeds, climbed back up to the level area and stood. The pokemon had dug itself out from the ground and was letting out exasperated, high-pitched squeaks of frustration as it tried to hop up the hill after Joey, whipping its leaves around in fury.

Joey grabbed out the Dex from his pocket and directed it toward the pokemon: "Oddish, the weed-pokemon. It burrows in the ground during the day, exposing only its -" Joey swiped at the screen to move off the description page. Dex resumed: "Typing: grass/poison. High special attack, low speed."

Joey thought quickly. Flames, being a charmander, would be the best option for a grass type - but would have difficulty moving on the rocks and would have a hard time avoiding the special-attack moves. Tails, however, was one of his family's top-percentage rattata and would have no trouble with the terrain. _Maybe it's time to try out Professor Hemlock's Fusion Bracelet_ , Joey thought with a smirk.

He picked out the two pokeballs from his hip-pack, saying confidently, "Alright, Flames and Tails, let's go!" The two balls popped open in his hands and the pokemon materialized next to him, causing the Oddish to pause in confusion. Alright, fuse them, tell Tails to hang back with Flames's body, and have Flames do the fighting.

Joey held up his fist and brandished the bracelet toward his pokemon, tapping the Fusion stone with his two fingers and stepping forward, just like his older brother did with his Mega Bracelet - but suddenly, the gravel gave way beneath him again, and he slipped - throwing the activated fusion bracelet toward the Oddish.

The was a bright, thundering light that appeared as the bracelet activated, and Joey frantically got his footing again and waited for the light to fade.

The bracelet was on the ground, and the Oddish had disappeared to be replaced by a Geodude - no, there weren't any arms, and the face looked more reptilian, and there were large, black rock plates jutting out from behind its head. Then, whatever it was, sat down on the hill and suddenly fell asleep. Joey blinked in confusion, and looked down at Flames and Tails. Odder still, they were shaking and growling in fear at something behind him. Uh-oh, the Onix had woken up from the bracelet's activation!

Joey turned around and saw the behemoth - not the Onix from before, but similar - a massive, mossy rock-snake, looking down at him with a flat face, a droopy mouth, and tiny, angry, red eyes.

Joey recovered from his shock and shoved the pokeballs back into his hip-pack, then jumped down the hill toward the forest - the bushes might cut him up, but it was better than breaking some bones rolling down the hill. "Let's go, Flames and Tails!" He shouted. He didn't have to tell them twice, as they had jumped down right after him. Tails quickly grabbed Joey's bracelet in her little jaws, knowing it was valuable to him, then lept after him and Flames toward the forest.

Behind him, there was a deep, booming groan that developed into a screeching roar, making Joey wince and Tails screw her eyes up in pain. Then he heard the sound of rocks grinding and the hill began to shake, loosening and collapsing the gravel slopes around them. The Oddish was after them!


End file.
